


I Was Made For loving You

by Lizzybeth_Goldwright



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I was made for loving you by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran, M/M, Sooooooooooooooooo Much Fluff, T.j. plays piano, a bit of angst too, no singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth_Goldwright/pseuds/Lizzybeth_Goldwright





	I Was Made For loving You

Cyrus didn’t know why he was here. 

He was at Tj’s house. Tj had told Cyrus he wanted to talk to him after school today and they planned to meet up at the swings at 5, but Cyrus couldn’t handle meeting at the swings. Not after Tj ditched him for Kira on costume day. The swings were Cyrus’ safe place and he didn’t want Tj to ruin them. Cyrus should have seen this coming, Tj said it himself, anything good he has ruin it. 

Instead of meeting at the swings at 5 Cyrus asked if he could just go to Tj’s house at 4:30. Tonight was family game night at the Goodman house and Cyrus wanted to have enough time to calm down after the stress this inevitably disastrous meeting was going to cause.

When Tj answered the door Cyrus could easily tell that he had been crying. “Come on in.” 

Cyrus followed Tj through the house into a room Cyrus didn’t recognize. The only things in the room are a bookcase Cyrus assumes is full of sheet music and a grand piano. Tj takes a seat at the piano. 

“My dad taught me to play the piano before he died 7 years ago. I haven’t really played since because I start to miss him and never actually get to finish a song. And my mom does one on one piano lessons almost every night.” Tj has a soft smile on his face as he says it, almost proud. Cyrus can’t help but melt a little at the sight, he was never good at staying mad at someone when they were opening up. 

As much as Cyrus wanted to forgive Tj, he couldn’t let it slide, not with Tj. 

“Why am I here?” When Cyrus spoke it was almost a whisper. He could tell this was Tj’s safe place and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

Tj looks at the ground, then up at Cyrus. He can barely hear what Tj says this time. “I wanted to play something for you.” 

Tj turns and faces the piano. Cyrus studies him. Tj places his fingers on the piano keys, Cyrus always knew Tj had good hands for playing basketball, but he never realized they were also the hands of a pianist. Tj’s more relaxed now, he looks comfortable playing the piano. And his eyes are closed. He must know the song by heart, it must be one of the first things he learned. Cyrus watches Tj take a deep breath before playing. 

The music starts out soft but Cyrus can hear it perfectly. He recognizes the song but he can’t remember the name at first. Cyrus is singing the words in his head right away. 

A dangerous plan, just this time   
A stranger’s hand clutched in mine   
I’ll take this chance, so call me blind   
I’ve been waiting all my life 

Cyrus looks back down at Tj’s hands. He watches Tj’s fingers move gracefully over the keys. 

Please don’t scar, this young heart   
Just take my hand 

When Cyrus looks at Tj’s face he sees that Tj started crying again, but he almost looks relieved. He watches as Tj throws more power into the next part. 

I was made for loving you   
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through   
Every bone screaming, I don’t know what we should do   
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you 

Cyrus watches as Tj’s back starts to curve in, like he’s bracing himself to get hurt. 

Hold me close   
Through the night   
Don’t let me go, we’ll be alright   
Touch my soul, and hold it tight   
I’ve been waiting all my life 

Cyrus can see Tj putting up his walls and closing himself off, but he doesn’t know why. 

I won’t scar, your young heart   
Just take my hand 

Tj looks unsure, like he doesn’t know why he’s still worried. 

‘Cause I was made for loving you   
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through   
Every bone screaming, I don’t know what we should do   
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you 

There are tears streaming down Tj’s face and Cyrus can hear every emotion Tj is feeling through the song. 

Please don’t go, I’ve been waiting so long   
Oh, you don’t even know me at all   
But I was made for loving you 

Tj’s face is lit up with the most beautiful smile Cyrus has ever seen. 

I was made for loving you   
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through   
And every bone screaming, I don’t know what we should do   
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you. 

When Tj finished the two of them stayed in silence staring at the piano keys for a minute. 

“Tj, what was that?” Cyrus could tell that just meant a lot to Tj, but he didn’t know what. 

“I knew I would have to tell you before I explain what happened, or else I would just dig myself a deeper hole, and I couldn’t say what I needed to say without getting scared, so I did this.” Cyrus didn’t understand what Tj was trying to tell him. 

“Tj...just say what you need to say.” 

“On costume day I wanted to do the costume with you, but Kira scared me into doing it with her.” Tj took a deep breath then continued. “I’m gay, and Kira figured it out. She said something that made me think it was wrong and so I chickened out from doing the costume with you and did it with her.” 

“So, you did the costume with Kira so that people would think you were straight and liked Kira?” Cyrus knew what it was like to question yourself and fear people's reactions, but Tj still could have given him some warning. 

“Not exactly. I did the costume with Kira so that she would stop making me feel bad about myself. And if I had just stopped hanging out with her, she would have either pushed herself on me or outed me to the whole school and I wasn’t ready for that yet. And I know I should have warned you and I have no explanation for that, I just didn’t want to disappoint you.” Tj seemed really sorry for what he did, and Cyrus doesn’t know what he would do if he was in Tj’s position. 

“It’s fine. I would do just about anything to keep from getting outed to the whole school. Jonah, Buffy, and Andi are 100% supportive, but I’m pretty sure not everyone shares the same point of view.” Cyrus couldn’t stay mad at Tj. Kira’s a horrible person and Tj just didn’t want to be left alone. “But why did you play that song?” 

Tj laughed. “God. Your supposed to be the smart one underdog. I really like you. That’s why I played that song.” 

Cyrus was shocked by this. The hot, cool, popular, basketball team captain, liked him. No way. He sat down next to Tj on the piano bench. 

Tj flustered. “Oh no. I shouldn’t have said the really, I should have just said that I liked you. And its ok if you don’t like me back, I mean why would you. I have way too many walls, I was mean to Buffy at first, I take things out on other people, I’m stupid...” 

Cyrus had heard enough. He grabbed Tj’s hoodie and pulled him in for a kiss. Tj was so surprised he didn’t know what to do. When they broke the kiss, they tried to ask each other out but ended up interrupting each other. 

“And Teej,” Cyrus said firmly, “you are not stupid. You just have a learning disability. Aside from math you have really good grades. You are one of the smartest people I know.” 

This made Tj blush. “Oh, shut up underdog.” 

“Make me.” Cyrus said, not realizing just how easily Tj could. And he did. Tj pulled Cyrus into another kiss, more confident this time. They continued this cycle of kissing and talking till about 5:30, when Mrs. Kippen came home from her piano lesson. 

It took the school about 3 weeks to realize Tj and Cyrus were dating, and it was after they got caught kissing in the locker room after a Basketball game. If anyone had a problem with their relationship they kept it to themselves. Nobody was gonna risk the wrath   
of both of the basketball team captains.


End file.
